


Help me find a story please!!!

by Everyone_Is_So_Weird_Today



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyone_Is_So_Weird_Today/pseuds/Everyone_Is_So_Weird_Today
Summary: I’m trying to find a story that is now lost the the void that is Archive of our own! If you would like to help find it you can read the first chapter. I’ll leave what I remember about the story in the first chapter. Thank you if you can help me!!!!!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Help me find a story please!!!

Thank you for reading this! 

What I remember about the story was that Philza, Technoblade, and Wilbur were witch hunters. Tubbo, Niki, and others on the SMP were all witch’s. The story followed Tommy in which he becomes a witch and has to hide it from his family (Wil, Phil, Techno). I sadly don’t remember who wrote it.

If you could help me find this story I thank you! If you have read this story then you can leave a comment down below!!! 

Thank you and Blessed Be!!


End file.
